


We Could Be Beautiful

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Community: spnkink_meme, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Top Jared Padalecki, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; When Jensen and Jared suggested a threesome to Jeff, they were kind of expecting a gruff, dom-y top in their bed. Turns out Jeff is a raging, eager bottom. And they don't exactly hate it. Hell, he's so eager that even after they've each taken a turn tapping his ass, he stays on all fours, playing with his hole as their come leaks out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Be Beautiful

In public, Jeff is a clean-cut man, always meticulously groomed and well dressed, and if anyone where to pass him on the street they would have no doubts that he was a Master that thrilled in domineering sex. If they only knew how much of a slut Jeff was...

Laced up in leather straps around wrist and ankles, body spread out on the bed, at the mercy of his on screen sons, Jeff moans like a whore as his fat, flushed cock remains untouched. His balls throb, his dick dribbles creamy white onto his belly, and he just wants his boys to touch him, he can’t come without a hand on his prick, but Jared and Jensen ignore his desperation in fulfillment of their own desires. He whines, he would beg if his mouth wasn’t being used by Jensen; and he would take himself in hand to bring a glorious orgasm sparking through his body, if only he wasn’t bound. He cannot rut against the bed, Jared's hand on his hips, nails digging in to mark, keep him still. It’s tortuously pleasurable and he whimpers like a needy little pup pleading for a petting. 

"You’re so cute when your all tied up and needy." Jensen coos as he and Jared fill Jeff's holes at once; Jared fucks him from behind, his cock ramming deep inside Jeff's tight hole while Jensen grips his salt and pepper hair and pulls his head down, forcing his cock down Jeff's throat to make his daddy gag. Jensen batters Jeff's throat raw as he face-fucks him, his heavy balls slapping against Jeff's chin with every rut of his hips. Jared pounds into him, thrusts harder, fucking his daddy’s hole raw and gripping his hips tight enough to leave bruises. The boys come together - Jensen's toes curling into the soft carpet as he pulses sticky come down Jeff's throat; Jared's nails biting into Jeff's hips as he unloads his creamy come inside his daddy. 

While Jensen and Jared lean over Jeff to share a passionate kiss, Jeff prays, hoping his boys will show him mercy before he dies of blue balls. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/67017.html?thread=21301193#t21301193)


End file.
